


No One But You

by golden80s



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Bruises, High School AU, John is really protective of Jim, M/M, Violence, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden80s/pseuds/golden80s
Summary: Jim is a lover and John is a fighter.
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No One But You

Jim had a huge bruise on his side and John couldn't figure out who gave it to him. "Jim, just tell me who did it! I'll take care of it," John said as he grabbed a can of cola from his fridge. Jim just shook his head and John sighed and they walked back to his bedroom. John kept pressing him about it. He wasn't going to let it go that easily. So after a few days of asking Jim constantly, he caved during school in the hallway.

"It was th-that guy who tripped me in the hallway last week. The one with the buzz cut," Jim said, fast, with his head down. He didn't want John to start any trouble. As much he appreciated his friend's help, he didn't want it. It always ended badly. Jim looked up at the older boy and saw the anger in his eyes. He instantly regretted telling him. John's fist lifted and punched the locker that they were standing in front of, muttering _fuck_ in Dutch. Jim jumped away and glanced over his shoulder. John was angry. Jim hated it when he was angry, he was loud and scary and wasn't the John that he knew. He was a completely different person when he was angry. Jim put his hand on John's shoulder, unsure of what else to do. "I'm fine, John. I'm fine," Jim said softly. He felt his friend's body relax under his touch and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to do anything. "Okay," John replied. Jim pushed John slightly. "Big tough guy," he teased. John cracked a small smile and laughed.

"Freak."

Jim was pushed into the locker and fell to the ground. He was smaller than most. He didn't weigh a whole lot, he was easy to throw around. Jim went to look up at whoever pushed him, but before he could, he was already walking off. John ran after him. Before the dark haired boy could even process what had just happened, he saw John slam the other boy to the ground. It was a mess of arms and legs, blood flying and the sick crack of bone. Jim didn't even bother getting up. He watched from afar as students around him sprinted to see the action. Jim put his head in his knees, pulled his hood up and waited. He didn't know what else to do. When he looked up again, he saw a teacher pulling the two apart. John had blood running down his face and pure rage in his eyes. Jim and John's eyes met before he was taken away to the office.

Jim didn't see John for the rest of the day. When he went home, he found John waiting for him in his room. He was sitting on his bed with a bag of ice on his knuckles.

"You look jacked." Jim said, laughing halfway through. He wasn't sure why he was laughing, it wasn't really all that funny, John had gotten the shit beaten out of him and Jim was laughing. Soon, John was laughing too. Jim fell onto his bed, almost wheezing. Once they calmed down, they fell into a comfortable silence. John was the first to break it.

"I got suspended for three days," he said.

Jim just nodded. "You don't have to stand up for me, you know," Jim said. John already knew this. Instead of replying, he lightly shoved his friend. They stayed like that for a while until Jim sat straight up and took the ice off of John's hand. John took in a sharp breath. Jim carefully lifted his hand and inspected his knuckles. They were purple and blue, with hints of gray all over. Jim reached down to the hem of his own shirt and lifted it, revealing his own bruise. He put John's hand on his side and pointed to it.

"Now we match." Jim said, grinning. John smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, sure."

Jim didn't put his shirt back down, and John didn't take his hand away. It was an awkward situation. John's hand crept up Jim's shirt and before either of them could say anything, John was on top of the younger boy. He took Jim's shirt off in one movement. Despite the throbbing pain in his left hand, it was good. Jim couldn't really process what was happening in his brain. All he knew was that John was on top of him and he didn't have a shirt on but... John didn't seem to have a problem with it. They stayed like that for a few moments, until John leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jim's mouth. This was new territory for him. Jim whined softly and John's eyes widened. What were they doing? Was he really making out with his best friend? Was he high or something? Despite all of these thoughts running through John's head, he continued. Eventually, the kisses got more intense and John trailed down to the boy's collarbones and left deep purple marks.

Jim gave a dopey smile, small little pants coming out of his mouth as he stared John in the eye. He gently grabbed his face and sat up, sitting in his lap. He kissed John, which took the blond off guard. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jim."

"Bruises left for the right reasons." Jim muttered, under his breath. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothin'..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so bad djghfhgjd i haven't written in forever


End file.
